Wind Across The Land
by xLycorisx
Summary: Mu Ling Ye, the daughter of merchant, Mu Wen. She borned in Chang'an. She was different than other people. She can eavedrop people's conversation. Her ears is also sharp. She lost her father to Dong Zhuo, he ordered his subordinates to convince her to join him because Dong Zhuo want her to become his concubine and he want to take all rare items from Mu Wen's shop.
1. Ch 1 - The Birth

Note: Mu Ling Ye belongs to me and Dynasty Warriors series belongs to Koei.

Long ago, The merchant, Mu Wen (木文) had married the beautiful woman, Bian Ying Yue (卞映月). They lived in Chang'an, Mu Wen spending with his wife in martial bliss. He extremely fell in love with her. Mu Wen selling some elegant stuffs for people. His courtesy name is Zhenghuo (鄭火). He is great and kind man. He always donating to peasants. Bian Ying Yue is pregnant, she looking at the sky. Mu Wen suddenly appeared. "Hello, my love." he said. "Hello, Zhenghuo. I can't wait our child will borned. I'm so excited."

"I want to have boy or girl. If we have a boy, I'm gonna give a masculine name. If we have a girl, I'm gonna give a feminine name."

"Hm... That's confusing. What should we do?"

"Maybe we want to have a girl. She will become a beautiful child."

"I see. I'm gonna name her. Mu Ling Ye (木霊葉)."

"Ling Ye?"

"Ling Ye means spirit leaf."

"How wonderful name!"

They're soft laughed. Mu Wen and Bian Ying Yue cuddling. They're gonna wait for their baby. 9 months later, Bian Ying Yue gave a birth. It was a female baby. She's crying. The handmaiden carrying her. Bian Ying Yue is safe. She couldn't die during giving birth. Mu Wen had good news from the handmaiden. He entered the room, he saw an extremely beautiful female child. "Zhenghuo! Look! It's a girl!" Bian Ying Yue smiled. Mu Wen astonished while happy. He carried her. "Ahh... You finally borned, Ling Ye!" He snuggled her. Ling Ye smiled at him. "Ying Yue! Look at our daughter's face! She's smiling at me!"

"Ah! She's smiling! She is very beautiful!" They're very happy when they had a female baby.

Several months later, Mu Ling Ye had grown up into a child. She was different than other children. She can eavedrop people's conversation, but she don't want to tell anybody. Her ears is also sharp. Mu Ling Ye usually go fishing for dinner. She's practicing how to wield the sword. She's using wooden sword to practice. She want to grow up until she will become stronger. Mu Wen sighed and smiled. He came closer to her. "You're practicing?" Mu Ling Ye suddenly shocked. "Ah! Yes! I want to be stronger, Father!" Mu Wen laughed. He crouched in the front of her and he stroked her head. "Listen, Ling Ye. If someone got injured, you should help them. When the bad officers want you to join their army, you should refuse their offer. Understand?"

"Yes, Father. I understand."

"Now go fishing. For dinner."

Ling Ye nodded. She's carried the fishing bait and she went to the pond.


	2. Ch 2 - Mu Ling Ye

**Note: Mu Ling Ye belongs to me and Dynasty Warriors series belongs to Koei.**

Mu Ling Ye's POV

Well, my father asked to get some fishes for dinner. I'm carrying the fishing bait and basket. I went to the pond. Some people looked at me with their smile. I'm gonna keep quiet and I don't want to look at them. I want to be alone than accompany with someone. I arrived at the pond, I put the basket on the wooden bridge and I used a fishing bait. I stood. But I don't want to sit on it. I'm just waiting for fish. 1 hour later, the fish trying to pull my bait. I pulled the fish with seriously. And then I got a big fish. One more time, I got another big fish. Anyway, I want to go home. But, I saw two men. There's a man named Cao Cao and his right hand, Xiahou Dun. They're riding horses. People heard about Cao Cao, he is actually an ambitious man. They called him, "Hero of Chaos". I think I'm not interested of him. I better hurry to go home before they saw me. I carried the basket of big two fishes, I went to my home. I knocked the front door. "I'm home."

My mother opened the front door. "Ah, Ling Ye. You got two fishes. I want to take it all for cook." I gave the basket of two fishes to my mother. "Yeah. Father asked me." My mother is amused. "Your father asked you to get fishes?" questioned my mother. I nodded. "Yes, mother. For dinner."

"Hmm... Ah, it's already night. Come in."

"Yes, mother."

"How brave of you, Ling Ye. You're different than other children."

"Thank you, Mother."

I entered my house. It's already night. But, I want to wait for food. I was thinking, What kind of Cao Cao is? I want to ask my father. I saw my father was looking at the outside from the window. "Father." I called him. He turned his head around to me. "Yes, Ling Ye?"

"Do you know Cao Cao?" I asked. "Hm? I know about Cao Cao. He is an ambitious man. But dangerous."

"What do he want?"

"He want to create an army as his own. He want to conquer the land. He can see the vision of war. In his childhood, His grandfather's item is stole by bad man. When Cao Cao found him, He brutally killed the bad man with broken sword because he beheaded him." I was shocked of my father's words. "That's horrible." I gulped. "He wasn't suit as a hero. People called him, 'Hero of Chaos'. That's it. How cruel he is... I was talked too much. Stop talking about Cao Cao. He can hear us." I nodded. My father would never to spread rumors of Cao Cao. It could be dangerous. "Yes, I will never spread the rumors of him." I shall be cautious about Cao Cao, But I would never to talk about him. My mother served the meal on the dining table and she called us to eat the dinner. "Zhenghuo, Ling Ye, the dinner is ready." My father and I stood up from the chair. I went to the dining room.

I saw the roasted fish is delicious. I sat on the dining chair. There's rice and water too. You know, I don't really interest of wine because I was underage. My mother gave the wine to my father. I'm eating the rice and the fried fish. My feeling is good. "It's delicious! Mother is good cooking!" My mother giggled. "You are so wonderful, Ling Ye." She patted my head. She really loves me a lot. My father smiled at me. He's eating the fried fish. I was so hungry, I'm still eating the food. "The stuffs on my shop is out of stock." he closed his eyes and he was thinking about it. "Tomorrow, I want to go Xiliang to buy some stuffs." I stopped eating, I put the chopstick on the dining table. "Xiliang? Where is it?" I questioned. "Xiliang is located in the west."

"Wow, that's far." And then I'm eating again while talking. "No, it's not far at all, it's nearby. You will come with me, my daughter. Now, finish the dinner and go to sleep." I nodded. My tummy is full. That's enough eating. I went to my room and lied down on my bed. My eyes... will closed slightly... I yawned and I fell asleep.


	3. Ch 3 - The Tyrant

**Note: Mu Ling Ye belongs to me and Dynasty Warriors series belongs to Koei.**

-MORNING-

"Ling Ye!" Mu Wen waking her up, He want to go to Xiliang with his daughter. Ling Ye woke up, She looked around and she rolled her eyes. She yawned. "Is this morning?" Mu Wen. "Yes, It's morning today. Time to go to Xiliang and buy some rare stuffs to sell. Get up, Ling Ye. Wear your clothes and eat the breakfast before we're go to Xiliang."

"Yes, Father." She wore her everyday clothes, She's tidied up her messed hair. Mu Ling Ye went to the dining room, she want to eat breakfast. "Good morning, Ling Ye." said her mother, she was standing in front of her family members. Mu Wen sat the dining chair next to Mu Ling Ye. He ate the rice and the piece of fried fish. "Xiliang is nearby from here. I wonder the place is also good or something." said Mu Ling Ye.

"The place is very good." said Mu Wen "Xiliang is the home for Qiang tribe. People always wearing an outfit with fur. The ruler lives there."

Mu Ling Ye wided her eyes. "I see. But, who is the ruler of Xiliang?"

"Dong Zhuo. He is a tyrant who always pillaging the good stuffs." Mu Wen answered. "Dong Zhuo? Is he bad man?" questioned Mu Ling Ye. "Yes, he is. He's bad man who enjoyed to have golds and luxurious stuffs."

"Hm..."

"Now, stop talking about it. Go finish eat then, We don't want to waste the time."

"Yes, father." Mu Ling Ye wanted to finish eating her breakfast food before going trip in Xiliang. Mu Wen and Mu Ling Ye went to Xiliang at the west. They want to buy some stuffs to sell their own shop. They're riding on the cart. Mu Ling Ye is guarding the cart while her father is riding the cart. She can hear the footsteps of bandits. "Ling Ye." Mu Wen called her first name. "Yes, father?"

"I hope Xiliang will invaded by other army. However, I don't like Dong Zhuo's ways. He always pillaging on the poor people's stuffs."

"That's horrifying, Father. I can sense his soul is good or evil. I'm curious about his appearance." Mu Wen laughed. "You're a child was different than other children, Ling Ye. I'm glad that you understand." She slightly smiled to her father.

* * *

-FEW MOMENTS LATER-

Mu Wen and Mu Ling Ye has arrived in Xiliang. They're got out in the cart. They are going to buy some rare stuffs for their shop. Mu Wen holding his daughter's right hand, she will not be separated from him. "Ling Ye, stick with me." Ling Ye nodded. "Yes, Father. I will not separate from you." They went to the various shop. Mu Ling Ye saw several rare stuffs, she's browsing at the accessories. She grabbed the gallows with jade, she never seen the beautiful item before. Mu Wen patted her head and he smiled at her. "Are you going to buy this?"

Mu Ling Ye turned her head to her father. She's afraid that item is expensive, she can't afford it. She shaked her head. "Um... I think I don't want to buy this..."

"Why?" questioned Mu Wen. "Because it can't be afford it. That's why I'm afraid that our money will lost." said Mu Ling Ye. Mu Wen smiled at her and he stroked her head. "Don't worry, Ling Ye, I have quite large money. I can buy this beautiful item for you." Mu Ling Ye's eyes are widened. "Really?" he nodded. "Yes." She was excited to buy the jade gallows. Mu Wen paid the jade gallows, Mu Ling Ye is happy now. Mu Wen bought several rare stuffs for his shop.

Then, An overweight man has appeared along with his men. It was Dong Zhuo. He never seen Mu Wen and Mu Ling Ye before. "Well, well, well, look at this unknown man with his daughter. Who are they?" Mu Ling Ye turned her head around to him.

His men bowed to him. "My lord, I heard that they came here from Chang'an. His name is Mu Wen, his courtesy name is Zhenghuo. He is a merchant." he said. Dong Zhuo laughed so devilish. "A merchant? Hah! How pathetic! That scumbags must expel from here! Get them out!"

"Yes sir!" Dong Zhuo's men bowed to him, they managed to expel Mu Wen and Mu Ling Ye. They didn't know that Mu Ling Ye had overheard of Dong Zhuo's hateful speeches. She shaked her father's sleeves.

"Father."

"Yes, Ling Ye?"

"I think I've heard Dong Zhuo's words. He ordered his men to expel us from here."

His eyes are widened and shocked. He didn't notice that Mu Ling Ye had overheard of Dong Zhuo's hateful speeches. He turned around to Dong Zhuo's men.

* * *

END


	4. Ch 4 - Zhang Lu

**Note:** **Mu** **Ling** **Ye** **belongs** **to** **me** **and** **Dynasty** **Warriors** **series** **belongs** **to** **Koei** **.**

* * *

"Father."

"Yes, Ling Ye?"

"I think I've heard Dong Zhuo's words. He ordered his men to expel us from here."

His eyes are widened and shocked. He didn't notice that Mu Ling Ye had overheard of Dong Zhuo's hateful speeches. He turned around to Dong Zhuo's men.

"Hey, outsiders! Leave this place at once!" The subordinates of Dong Zhuo yelled at Mu Wen and Mu Ling Ye, they're trying to banish them. Mu Wen bowed to them and asks, "What is it? Isn't the people like me to visit here?"

"Yeah, We won't let any outsiders like you to visit here! This territory is belongs to our lord, Dong Zhuo!"

Mu Wen knew that Dong Zhuo doesn't like outsiders like him and his daughter. The public turned around to him. He wished that Dong Zhuo's territory will invaded by other army. He don't like Dong Zhuo's evil ways. He decided to leave Xiliang with Mu Ling Ye. "Hm... Very well... I shall leave this place and I'll never visit here again, Let's go home, Ling Ye." He took her right hand. "Yes, Father." They bowed to them and left Xiliang. However, Mu Wen will make a wish to get rid of that tyrant. He won't forgive him when he did exiled him and Mu Ling Ye from Xiliang.

After went home from Xiliang, Mu Wen and Mu Ling Ye was riding in the cart at the road, he gave an advise her. "Ling Ye, if you've grown up, you should be strong against the enemy like Dong Zhuo. Don't give up." Mu Ling Ye nodded. She will understand her father's advise. "Um, Father?"

"Yes?"

"People in Chang'an called me, "rabbit", they said that I'm different than other children because my ear is sharp to hear anything..." Mu Wen suprised. "Really? I never heard of that."

"Mother can understand me. But she loves me a lot, then she called me rabbit too." Mu Wen laughed. "You're funny, Ling Ye!" He loves her way is good. Her face into red blush. "That's not fair, Father."

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry!" They having a chat in the road. Mu Wen sensed something at the road while he stopped riding. Mu Ling Ye staring at her father. "What's wrong, Father?" she questioned. Suddenly, a silhouette has appeared. Mu Ling Ye suddenly hid behind her father and looking at it. A man in yellow robe who was appeared in the mist.

His eyes are widened, he recognized Mu Wen was also an old friend. He walked to him and started to have talk. "Long time no see, Mu Wen. What are you doing here?"

"Zhang Lu! Long time no see! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just went off for some errands. By the way, who is this little girl?" Mu Wen turned to look at her and he mentioned her name. "Her name is Ling Ye, she's my daughter. I brought her to accompany me to buy some stuffs to sell. Ling Ye, this is my old friend, Zhang Lu from Hanzhong, go greet him." Ling Ye came out from Mu Wen's back and she bowed to him. "I'm Mu Ling Ye, It's pleasure to meet you, Master Zhang Lu." Zhang Lu nodded.

"You are lucky, Mu Wen. You are good merchant. So, I have to go." Mu Wen rised up his eyebrows. "Where are you going?"

"It's a secret, I couldn't say that word. You should be careful in the road, Mu Wen. Farewell." Zhang Lu went off. He couldn't exposed his secret to him. He became a member of Yellow Turban. (Hm.. what an odd... I wonder what is his secret... Nah, Forget it!)

"Father, should we go home?"

"Ah, Yes, Ling Ye. Let's go home!"

They're riding in the cart, Mu Wen doesn't understand about Zhang Lu's secret. But he don't want to know it. Somehow, He don't want to forget about Dong Zhuo who exiled him and his daughter, He will wait the revenge from some forces who want to assassinate him.


End file.
